


[Podfic of]  it's gonna be cohesive (it's gonna be my thesis)

by knight_tracer, lavenderfrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfrost/pseuds/lavenderfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>  "How'd you learn all this stuff, anyway?" Finn says.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>    Rey says, "Hand me the conductive grease." Finn doesn't move; she snaps her fingers. "Come on, it's the blue tube, the one—"</i></p><p>  <i>    "Oh, yeah, I see." He slides it to her across the ship's floor. "So? How did—"</i></p><p>  <i>    "Like that," says Rey.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of]  it's gonna be cohesive (it's gonna be my thesis)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's gonna be cohesive (it's gonna be my thesis)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539157) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> Cover art by Lavenderfrost. The music is 'Rey's Theme' by John Williams.

Length: 12:56  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/it's%20gonna%20be%20cohesive%20\(it's%20gonna%20be%20my%20thesis\).mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/it's%20gonna%20be%20cohesive%20\(it's%20gonna%20be%20my%20thesis\).m4b)

Or steaming here: 


End file.
